1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a penetrator which is constituted of a heavy-metal, for example, a metal such as tungsten or depleted uranium, and which possesses a differently designed tensile strength and ductility along its length. Moreover, the invention pertains to a method of manufacturing the penetrator.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Penetrators, which are employed as inertial projectiles for the attacking of armor, have already been known for a lengthy period of time. The penetrators are produced as lengthy slender members constituted from a heavy material, and are fired with a propulsion mechanism. For purposes of stabilization, the penetrators incorporate a guidance mechanism at their tail end. A penetrator of this type is already known from the disclosure of European Pat. No. O 143 775 A 2 and possesses a varying tensile strength and ductility along the extent of its length. A construction or design for a penetrator of that type is proposed on the basis of the recognition that the penetrator above all possess a high tensile strength in its forward region, in contrast therewith, a high ductility in its middle region, and again an increasing tensile strength in the region of its tail end. This construction, in general, serves for increasing the piercing power of the penetrator. The high strength at the tip of the penetrator is required so that the penetrator will not exceedingly deform during penetration into the target, its ductility in the middle region is designed to prevent the penetrator from breaking in the middle upon an included or angled striking against the target, and the increasing tensile strength at the tail end region is necessary for containing the forces which are encountered therein during the firing of the penetrator.